


Palutena's Gassy Day

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Dramedy, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish Clothing, Fluff, Friendship, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s), Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Lady Palutena really needed to fart so badly, so she did. Oh how that Goddess of Light just loved to fart. Sometimes she would be embarrassed by it, but she would use her embarrassment over her flatulence to make it awkward for the others, who were more put off by the fart than she was. "Man... I just wish there were others here to enjoy my stinky release," Palutena laughed as she was fanning her farting with one of her hands while resting her other hand on her grumbling gut of a gassy stomach, enjoying the stinky vibrations she felt from every time she broke wind. "I love taking in the intense stink that's stored in my butt. Oh if only there was someone here with me to enjoy this hot smelly sensation of mine..."


End file.
